


A Bad Day

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breakup, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: Will Solace has a bad day, I wrote this based off an rp at 3am





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Nico breaks up with Will, and Will is a very sad boy

Today was a bad day to be Will Solace.

Tears fall down Will's face as he walks fast, everyone feels like a blur to him as he quickly makes his way, away from the camp. He finds himself right next to the lake, sitting down just a few feet away from where the water touches the sand. There's a ukelele in his hands, it's pressed against his chest as he glances down.

It wasn't too long ago when he was walking Nico to the Hades cabin. The boy had kept pushing Will away, this whole week he's been so...closed off. His smiles were forced and they hardly spent time together. Usually, the golden haired boy is able to deal with Nico's fits. This time was different. 

Nico had told Will to leave. That he didn't want him anymore, and that he has decided to go down a different path. He had figured it out fairly quickly, why Nico had been acting so off. There was no secret, after Will had seen that bright smile around a certain boy. Nico had decided to go down the Percy path. He had even told him that Percy was with Annabeth- but Will couldn't look at him after that. 

Not only was Will shocked, but he was also completely heartbroken.

Will sniffles and strums the strings softly, not sure whatever song he's playing. It sounds so sad it makes the boy cry even more, choking out unknown lyrics to a song he's probably just made himself on the spot. Will stops to rub the tears from his eyes, but they keep falling.

Falling down his face, makin his eyes red and puffy. It's not often that the son of Apollo opens up his emotions; he keeps them bottled up until they explode, in a safe space where he can be alone. 

His fingers experimentally run across the strings once again, the sun shinning down on his form. Even though it was starting to set, Will felt its warmth against his skin. 

No one comes for him.

The sound of the waves were the only noise as the moon made its place where the sun once was. 

The sand was still warm beneath him as he lays down, looking up at the sky and the stars above. 

Empty

He felt so, so empty...

Quiet sounds of footsteps come from behind him, but he doesn't bother to look. 

Suddenly a face appears in his vision. Brown eyes glow faintly as they stare down at Will, a concerned expression on their face.

"What's up, doc?"

Leo sits beside him, crossing his legs and glancing over at him. A long sigh comes out of Will, and he looks back at the other. His eyes keep hold of Leo's for a moment before Will sits up, dusting off sand from his clothes.

"I think I have a case of heartbreak, and it's not looking to good."

He gives the dark haired boy a half hearted smile. It has no shine like it usually does.

It's quiet once again, the waves crashing louder against the sand. The water laps at their feet.

A quick flash of light and a flame appears in Leo's hand, it makes the slight cold just a little warmer.

"I- I overheard your conversation. Nico's an idiot for dumping you. You...deserve better than death boy. Treatin' you like that, it's actually kinda shitty."

Will sighs and plays with the strings of his instrument with only slight interest at the silence it breaks. He plays a quiet melody.

"Maybe you're right. But...I'm...I-I-"

It's not long before he's sobbing again, Leo patting the other on the shoulder. What a horrible day, Leo only found the other by following the sound of Will's instrument, and his bright hair seemed to even shine even in the dark.

It didn't take long until Will finds himself crying himself to sleep.

Leo takes this as his cue to help the boy up, carefully taking the sleeping boy to his cabin. He rolls his eyes, but he knows he couldn't just leave him there.

He makes his way to the Apollo cabin, giving a moment to glare down the direction of the Hades cabin before delivering the sleeping boy over to his siblings. They have a look of concern before quickly glancing up at Leo, saying thanks and leaving him alone.

Leo stares at the door before turning around and rubbing his hands together. He wasn't cold, he couldn't actually be cold, but he summoned fire anyway. It quivered in his hand, a dancing flame. Leo made his way to his own cabin, taking a glance back before shutting the door behind him.


End file.
